deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
The Facts (Off the Record)
The Facts is the final case mission in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Overview Frank West returns to the safe house after finding a laptop underground, which implicates Phenotrans as being behind the Fortune City Outbreak. He gives the laptop to Rebecca Chang, who studies the data and provides her insight. Since it has been a couple of years since the last zombie outbreak, civilians aren't buying Zombrex like they used to. However, thanks to the appearance of the Gas Zombies and the military's inability to stop them, the people of America have every reason to fear the zombie threat again, which results in more Zombrex sales for Phenotrans. Rebecca prepares to call her news station to send rescue helicopters, but is shot in the stomach by a traitor in the group: Stacey Forsythe. Raymond Sullivan realizes too late that Stacey has stolen his gun and is shot by her as well. Turning to Frank, Stacey thanks him for dealing with Brandon Whittaker and TK (because it saved her the trouble of killing them herself) and prepares to fire, but Sullivan pushes Stacey away at the last second. After she shoots Sullivan twice more, An enraged Frank tries to grab Stacey but only succeeds in pulling off a wig from her head before she flees the Safe House. Sullivan, in his last breath, demands that Frank take Stacey down and then dies. Looking on the security cameras, Frank notices that "a party" is going down in Fortune Park. Destroying the Harvesters Outside, Frank sees Phenotrans helicopters lowering strange machines to the ground. Frank quickly realizes that these machines are designed to collect Queens from the zombies, and that they need to be destroyed. There are seven "Harvesters" in all placed throughout Fortune Park, the Silver Strip, and the Platinum Strip. Each one is guarded by two to three Phenotrans Mercenaries. One is armed with a Blast Frequency Gun and the others will use Merc Assault Rifles. Strategy Frank must first deal with the mercenaries surrounding each Harvester. Ranged weapon are the most effective, especially long-range firearms like the Sniper Rifle, the Lightning Gun and the Super B.F.G. If Frank is forced to resort to melee combat, use weapons with wide sweeping range and high damage like the Laser Sword. Make sure the mercenary with the Blast Frequency Gun is defeated quickly, as his shots will make Frank vomit and leave him vulnerable to additional damage. Do not hesitate to retreat if Frank's health is less than half, as the mercenaries can wear him out very quickly. Once all the mercenaries are gone, Frank must destroy the Harvester. Use any melee weapon to do it quickly. SUV Strategy - The SUV can be used to great advantage during this mission: *It is possible to pin a fallen merc under the SUV, where he will lay helplessly squirming. Frank can hop out of the SUV and pick off the captive merc with a ranged weapon or ignore him and engage in melee with any remaining mercs and destroy the Harvester. *It can simply be used as a battering weapon to take out mercenaries. *Grab the Driving magazine before this mission to increase the SUV's durability X3. Meeting Stacey Once the last Harvester is destroyed, Frank hears Stacey's voice coming from a mercenary's radio. Frank answers and sarcastically tells her that her plan is foiled. Stacey replies by telling him to meet her at Uranus Zone. Frank finds Stacey at the theme park and notices that she has switched her CURE outfit for a bodysuit. As Frank pulls up a chair and points out all the lives her outbreak destroyed, Stacey reveals that they didn't start the outbreak for money, but to save lives. She explains that they need Queens to make Zombrex, and in order to make Zombrex they need to make more zombies ("a necessary sacrifice for our country", she claims). However, she admits that TK overstepped his role in the outbreak by framing CURE for it and robbing the city, making it harder for Phenotrans to finish the job. Stacey then brings out a weapon for Frank: a giant theme-park robot that attempts to smash Frank underneath its metal fists. Strategy Stacey's robot is fought in three phases, its health indicated by a three-level meter. Before the fight starts, make sure Frank has at least 3 strong melee weapons and is sufficiently levelled up with a high attack rating. Combo weapons like the Laser Sword and Spiked Bat are among the most effective. There is a Sledge Hammer in the area that can be used if Frank has nothing better. In the first phase, Stacey will attack with rockets and the robot's fists. If Frank tries to get too close, steam jets at the base of the robot will shove him backwards. Frank should stay close enough to be in the range of the fists and dodge as they prepare to swing at him. After each fist hits the ground, Frank can attack by striking the sparking areas with melee weapons. The second phase is much like the first, but the fists have changed into faster claws. Again, Frank needs to wait until each claw finishes attacking before moving in to counterattack. The robot may also grab a crate to throw at Frank, which inflicts heavy damage (but may leave items behind). In the third phase, the claws are destroyed and reveal a pair of missile racks in the area. While dodging the robot's head and its sweeping flamethrower, Frank needs to climb onto the racks and fire them to disable the robot. Once stunned, approach Stacey and press the action button to begin a 4-button quicktime sequence. Press the buttons quickly when they appear to have Frank wrestle and damage Stacey; a mistimed button will get Frank thrown out. The missile racks must cool down between uses, so Frank must continue to dodge Stacey's attacks until he can attack again. Frank wins the battle after successfully completing three wrestling matches with Stacey. Resolution Frank wrestles Stacey out of her control unit and sends her falling off the side, but she suddenly grabs him and pulls them both to the ground below. As Frank lies on the ground in pain, Stacey reaches for her radio and announces that "Agent S" is ready for extraction. The robot's head suddenly wobbles and Frank quickly rolls out of the way before it falls. Stacey is not so lucky as she is crushed by her own weapon. Seeing Stacey's radio still in her protruding hand, Frank takes it and calls Channel 6 Action News. He tells them that they had been lied to and that he needs rescue helicopters for the survivors. Trivia *Any Phenotrans mercenaries killed by Frank during this sequence will be fed upon by the zombie horde and rise as zombie-mercs. *The weapons crates near the destroyed military Humvees will remain as re-spawning weapon caches until 9:00am, Sept. 29 -Duration 22 hours. * In items.txt PC files, there are three items which are part of stacey's robot, including: **cNPCWeaponItem RobotBody **cNPCWeaponItem StaceyRobotBall **cNPCWeaponItem StaceyRobotProp **cPlayerWeaponItem robotarm_1 **cPlayerWeaponItem robotclaw_1 **cPlayerWeaponItem robotclaw_2 **cPlayerWeaponItem robotclaw_3 **cProjectileLauncherItem StaceyMissileLauncher **There is also a missile_crate, cPlayerWeaponItem RobotBox and StaceyMissileCrate Gallery See The Facts (Off the Record)/Gallery Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases Category:Psychopath Battles